Piandao
How Piandao joined the Tourney Master Piandao was a Fire Nation bladesmith, swordmaster, calligrapher, and sifu. A former member of the Fire Nation Army, he was also a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Piandao was also notable for his teaching of both Zuko and Sokka in swordsmanship and his participation in the liberation of Ba Sing Se. Seeking to learn more about his Fire Nation past, Piandao learns of rumors of a memory re-visitor named Leone Abbacchio. How to unlock *Win with Mitsuhide 55 times. *Play 846 matches For both methods, you must fight Piandao at Honnoji. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Piandao by wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him in the Smash Store for 525 coins. After defeating Piandao, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, or making the wish from Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the old Fire Nation swordmaster and bladesmith, Piandao!" He will be seen right of Viper, left of Gundam F91, above Gothmog and below Toji. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Piandao prepares to draw his sword. After the announcer calls his name Piandao swings his unsheathed sword three times while the camera zooms and says "Let me guess. You've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town. And you think you deserve to learn from the master." Special Attacks Meteor Blade (Neutral) Piandao does a dash with two sword slashes. Meteor Blade: Kai (Side) Piandao does a dash with a sword slash, then jumps into the air with three upper slashes. Bladed Kick (Up) Piandao flies upwards while rapidly kicking sideways, then does a down slash. Meteor Blade: Hisatsu (Down) Piandao moves gracefully forward whilst doing three circular slashes. Meteor Blade: Haoh (Hyper Smash) Piandao slowly moves his sword to his right side saying "I will train you." then does a swift and graceful auto combo of eight sword swings. Meteor Blade: Hikouzan (Final Smash) Piandao runs to his opponent saying "Very resourceful." If he hits, he dares the opponent to attack. He/she tries, but Piandao stops his/her strike with his left hand, then slashes him/her ten times, kicks the opponent away, and follows after with five more slashes, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations *Piandao does two kicks then a horizontal then diagonal slash saying "I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar." *Piandao runs two running slashes then skids to a stop with an upeprcut slash and says "You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself." *Piandao writes some calligraphy on a note on the floor then plants his sword on it as he says "In battle, you only have an instant to take everything in." #*Piandao writes some calligraphy on a note on the floor then plants his sword on it as he says "Alright, Mr. Abbacchio, let's see if I did speak out against Ozai after training with Zuko." (Abbacchio victories only) On-Screen Appearance Piandao swiftly runs to his point and draws his sword saying "You've had a good first day of training." Special Quotes *Piandao swiftly runs to his point and draws his sword saying "The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation." (When fighting Abbacchio) Trivia *Piandao's default rival is Leone Abbacchio, the user of the Moody Blues Stand. *Piandao shares his English voice actor with T-1000, Agent Cabe Gallo, Col. Marshall Sumner, and Officer Jack Rucker *Piandao shares his Japanese voice actor with Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Gilbert Durandal, Marluxia, Yoshiteru Ashikaga, Shadow Red (in the Mariou Shogun Gourai), Lahabrea, Wong Fei-hung, Yin Yang, Seijuro and Kuyo. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters